For The Good Of A Child
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara and Gil are about to make a decision that will change thier lives. Read along and find out what it is. As always - nothing connected with CSI belongs to me, that priviage belongs to others. I just borrow them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been VERY bummed out because of rumors that they are breaking up Gil and Sara but then the little man that lives in my head turned on the light. I mean that's why its called FAN FICTION so we can use our imagination. So to my readers - no matter how things turn out as for my stories Sara will always be his wife - friend and lover and Gil will always be hers. **

_Gil and Sara are at the point in their lives where most people would like to be. They have achieved every goal they had set for themselves, are financially stable and both are doing the type of work they love most. _

_They had gotten married after Gil left CSI and went to her in Costa Rica. After Costa Rica Gil went to France for a while and Sara went back to Vegas. From France he went to Peru. While he was there a professorship opened at WLVU and he gladly took it, he was home now but more important he was back with Sara. _

"I love you being home," Sara told him as she snuggled close to him.

Gil smiled, "I know what you mean. It's so nice to have you in my arms."

Sara's hand slowly made its way to his manhood, "Being able to do this whenever we want is nice too."

Gil let out a soft moan, "Mmmmmm."

Gil pulled her to a kiss, he went to her neck and nuzzled it as his hands found her breasts.

Soft moans encouraged him to explore other parts of her body.

Without releasing her nipples from his mouth his hands crept down to her womanhood.

His fingers danced around her love button and in and out of her opening.

Sara started to moan deeply, raising her hips as shock waves of pleasure electrified her body.

He sensed her need for release, he moved between her legs, his tongue attacked her button as he pumped his fingers in her opening.

She cried out his name. He felt the explosion in his mouth and swallowed quickly...not wanting to lose one drop.

Satisfied that he had caught all of it, he slowly pulled away from her. In one fluid motion, he was behind her, she raised a leg so he could get inside of her. He reached his arm around her and rubbed her nipples between his finger and thumb.

His need for her was overpowering, he pulled back, and lunged into her again, and again.

His face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic. His body clench and began to shake as he exploded inside of her.

Sweat covered both of them, he lay with his arms wrapped around her until his strength returned.

She turned so she was facing him, then cuddled close to him as their breathing slowed and their pulses had returned to normal.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "So much better then being so far away from you."

Sara would be off the next day and Gil had called in a favor so he too would be off, there was something he wanted to talk to her about and he didn't want to be rushed.

The next morning after they ate Gil said, "Can we take our coffee into the living room? It's more comfortable in there and there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about."

Sara giggled, "I thought as much. You hardly ever take extra time off."

Both refilled their cups and headed for the sofa.

"I have been thinking about something," he started, "I have everything I have always wanted except one thing. A child."

Sara was in shock, she never expected anything like that.

"A baby?" she said.

Gil smiled, "Not a baby, a child. At my age there is no way I would want a baby. For its own good, I mean….can you see me bringing a child into kindergarten at MY age, heaven they would think I was it's grandfather."

Gil laughed. There were plenty of older parents out there and if that was what they wanted them God bless them, it just was not something that he wanted for himself. _[EDITORS NOTE: I have nothing against older parents, I happen to be one myself. I had a little one when I was older. I am now in my 60's and my little surprise is almost 20. So to all the older parents, believe me when I say I have nothing against you]_

Sara looked at him, "Explain please."

Gil took her hand, "Foster children or perhaps adoption. You know better then any one how hard it is to place an older child."

"I do," she said, "You know that may not be such a bad idea. I think we could do a lot of good for some child."

They both agreed that Gil would do some research and then set up an appointment to talk to someone.

"Now," Sara said, "That I have the rest of the day off, how about you and I take that ride."

"What ride?" Gil asked.

Sara laughed, "The one you have been trying so hard not to tell me about. Out to look at that house you have had your eye on for the past three months."

Gil just smiled. The same day he had decided that fostering or adopting a child would be a good idea was the same day he had started looking at houses. He knew that their condo in the city would not be a good place to have children, especially if they planned on more then one.

"I've found three," he said, kissing her cheek then picking up the car keys, "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_From the author: I couldn't believe my ears last night (Wed. 2/20). I find it so hard to believe that they broke them up. That is one part of the show that I will defiantly will NOT be following. All my stories will have Gil and Sara together. OK off my soapbox and on with the next chapter._

Chapter 2

Gil and Sara had found the perfect house. It had everything they needed - 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a 2 car garage and a swimming pool in a large back yard.

Two weeks after they moved into the new house Gil and Sara met with Miss Small, the lady in charge of foster care program.

"I'm glad that you are interested in our program," she said, pointing to two chairs, "The system has way more children then it does family's willing to take them in. You will need to complete this application (she hands Gil some papers), there will be a background check and your home will have to be inspected. If all these things pass you will be put on a list. May I ask what age you are looking for?"

Sara said, "Teens. Those are harder to place. That and with our ages, and jobs an infant or younger child is out of the question."

Then Sara added, "Of course with the exception of an emergency placement."

The lady nodded, "You are right, teens are harder to place."

"My wife is a CSI and I am a professor," Gil said, "We both work days but the child will be in school during the day."

"What about when school is out?" Miss Small asked.

Sara smiled, "We already have that taken care of. Our good friends, Mr. and Mrs. Frazier are already approved daycare providers. They also have been approved to (here Sara chuckled) 'baby sit' teens."

"I know the Frazier's well," Miss Small said, "And considering the line of work you are both in I see no reason for the background check not to come back clear. Fill out the paperwork and as soon as I get it back I'll set everything in motion."

Sara cleared her throat, she hesitated about telling her what she was about to but she was sure it would come out in the investigation.

"I was in the system," Sara said, "I went in when I was 10 and aged out."

"I see," Miss Small said.

"I hope this doesn't effect out chances of becoming foster parents," Gil said.

"Not at all. It sort of gives Mrs. Grissom a heads up as to what the children are like when they first come into a home. Some of them can be a handful."

Sara smiled, "I know. I was."

Gil and Sara stood and shook her hand.

"Will be looking forward to working with you," Gil said.

That evening Gil and Sara were sitting at the kitchen table filling out the forms.

"Good heavens," Gil said, "They want to know a lot."

Sara handed him her half of the paper work, there was a concerned look on her face.

"What is it?" Gil asked.

"There is a lot of the questions I just couldn't answer," she said, referring to the ones about her childhood.

Gil touched her hand, "They will understand."

Sara smiled, "I know. It's just that - that I wish I could."

Gil tenderly stroked her face. It was at times like this, even with all his education, that he just didn't know what to say.

Sara kissed his hand, "How about I work on dinner while you finish up?"

Gil nodded and went back to the papers while Sara fixed something to eat.

Later that evening while they were getting ready for bed Gil said, "How about we hire a private investigator to check into your background? Maybe find a missing relative or some other clue to your past?"

Sara walked to him and put her arms around his waist, "No. The past is just the past. It will not change who I am. Anyway, we need to save our money. Who knows what our foster child may need."

Gil smiled, "If your up to it I know what your husband needs."

"Now THAT is something I can say yes to," Sara said, sliding her hand down the front of his sleeping pants.

Gil captured her mouth, his kiss was soft, Gil could feel Sara's whole body tremble; his hand snaked its way into her soft curves easing her body closer, still deepening the kiss. Gently he lay her down.

Gil kissed his way down her chest, as he licked every inch of skin, he enjoyed the enticing sweetness of her warm body. He stopped at her enlarged nipples, Gil pulled on into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue.

His fingers dance around her bud. He brushed against the bud and she arched up, sounds of pleasure filling the room.

Sara was lost in the ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure. Sara's body shuddered violently, Gil could feel Sara's hot juices covering his hand.

He moved atop her, sliding his throbbing manhood into Sara he could feel she was still trembling form her intense climax. Gil felt her wet and hot channel caress his manhood. His thrusts sent him over the edge, Gil released himself into a raging orgasm, his body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Gil's strength was drained, he clasped on top of her, their bodies wet with sweat seemed to melt together forming just one.

Gil eased himself from atop her, Sara nestled close to him, her head on his chest. Gil lay awake as Sara's breathing slowing became shallow and even, she had fallen asleep. It took him no time to join her.

Gil used his lunch break the next day to drop off the papers. He asked her to make sure that Miss Small received them, the secretary smiled politely as she assured him that they would be delivered.

The background investigation would take another week. Sara was cleaning up the breakfast dishes when she received the phone call.

"You both passed with flying colors," Miss Small said.

She then informed Sara that they would be mailed a list of classes that they would have to attend and when these classes were scheduled.

Sara flew upstairs, "We passed."

Gil wrapped her in his arms, "Was there any doubt?"

Sara said "No" but secretly she was concerned.

"We have to go back to school," Sara said smiling.

She then told him about the list of classes that they would have to take.

"Fantastic," Gil said. Then he smiled, "Can't wait to be around all those sexy young coeds."

Sara just shook her head, "Right."

Gil kissed her, "Maybe I should be concerned about some young stud trying to make out with my wife."

This made Sara laugh, "I'm sure we will be the oldest couple there."

Gil looked at her and winked, "So that means I have you all to myself."

"Get out of here you horny old man. I have to get ready for work,"

Sara said kissing him.

Gil smiled, kissed her and headed down the stairs.

Sara sat on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief, she had been afraid that they - she - would not be excepted because of her past, a past she wished she could forget. The she smiled.

"The past is the past," she said, "I have the future to look forward to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't easy but with a little bit of juggling Gil and Sara were able to attend all the classed that were required. Gil still smiled when he entered the room on his first day as a student. The instructors is also a professor at WLVU.

"It is strange having Mick as my instructor," Gil had told Sara, "I was one of his teachers a few years ago."

Mike smiled as he read the attendance paper.

"I was not aware that you and Mrs. Grissom were considering becoming foster parents," he said.

Gil just nodded.

Then with a chuckle in his voice Mike said, "OK children, lets get started."

Gil had been right, they were the oldest couple taking the classes and at first he felt a little out of place but gradually he did fit in.

It was after their fourth class that Sara discovered something about her husband that she already knew - he was a very sexy looking man.

Sara was in the ladies room when she over heard two ladies taking about some of the men in the class.

"You know I would never cheat on Johnny," one of them said, "But I thought I could and wouldn't get caught you better believe that I would."

"Who?" the other lady asked.

The first lady just smiled, "Gilbert Grissom. That man can make me cum just by smiling at me."

The second lady shivered, "I know just what you mean. Can you image being his wife? She is one lucky lady."

Sara smiled at the two, "I know I am."

It was after the second month that Sara confessed to Gil that a couple of the men had asked her out.

"I knew you would be the sexiest lady there," Gil told her.

He found himself blushing a very deep red when Sara told him about the conversation in the ladies room.

It took a total of three months to complete all the requirements but Dr. and Mrs. Grissom were now able to become foster parents.

Their first charge was a young man of 16, his name was Henry. Henry had been in the system for the last 6 years and according to his worker "A problem child from day one".

Sara had to smile, she had been too. Henry would stay with the Grissom's until he aged out at 18 but by time he left he knew just what he wanted to do and Gil promised to help him. On Henry's first day at the Grissom house he noticed one of Gil's "bug" experiments, from that day on Henry was in love - with bugs and the possibility of becoming an Entomologist. Gil told him that he "knew a few people" and also told him he would do everything he could to see to it that his dream came true.

The next young man arrived at the Grissom house two weeks after Henry. Despite everything Gil and Sara did to help the boy nothing seemed to work. Three months after he arrived Dan was arrested for drug possession and assault. Dan will age out in a juvenile detention center.

Over the course of their first year Gil and Sara had a total of ten teens pass through their door, not all were a success but then not all were failures either.

It was six months after they first opened their doors that Marvin came. Marvin was 15 years old, his parents ran a small Mom and Pop type gas station. One night it was robbed, Marvin's father gave them everything they wanted but it was not enough. His father was shot and his mother raped then shot, they both died instantly. Marvin was also beaten and shot.

"The doctors can't find anything wrong with the boy," his worker told Gil the day she brought Marvin to the house, "He has not said a word to anyone. The doctors think it may be a case of Post-traumatic stress disorder and it well could be. We have an appointment with a physiologist set up for next week. Maybe with some counseling he may come out of it."

"Does he have any family?" Sara asked.

"No one seems to know anything about him," the lady told her, "He was home schooled and always kept to himself. He didn't appear to have any friends and we are looking into other family."

The worker handed them a few suitcases with his belongs in them and walked out the door.

"We have a room for you to put your things in," Gil said.

Marvin didn't respond.

"Marvin?" Gil said, touching his shoulder.

Marvin jumped then turned around and looked at Gil, "I said we have a place for you to put your things, follow me."

Marvin nodded and picked up his suitcase.

Gil looked at Sara, "I think I know what is going on here. I know that look."

Gil stopped and looked at Marvin.

"We have a room at the top of the stairs," Gil signed, "I think you will like it."

Marvin smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you," he signed.

Sara looked at Gil and smiled, "I guess that is one thing that the doctors overlooked."

"I can only assume that this is the reason why he was home schooled," Gil said, "And the reason why he didn't have many friends."

Young Marvin did have a case of PTSD that he was able to work out with counseling, but his communication problem was quickly taken care of. Gil would teach others in the house so that they too could talk with Marvin, he also enrolled him in a special school for the deaf.

Further investigation into Marvin's background would prove Grissom right. An aunt and uncle were found but they didn't want anything to do with him. The day his caseworker told Gil and Sara, Gil just smiled.

"That's just fine with us. Marvin has a home here," Gil said and signed.

Marvin smiled, "Thank you."

Marvin also stayed with the Grissom family until he aged out. After high school he continued his education, he wanted to become a teacher for the deaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first part of June brought a big change into their lives in the form of a small package.

The day had been a busy one for the Grissom's. Sara had been promoted to day shift supervisor and Gil had received notice that his second book had been excepted for publication. Henry was excepted into a program at WLVU that would allow him to take some classes that he needed for his chosen field.

Henry's grandmother - who could not keep him because of heath reasons - had asked Sara if she could keep the boys (Henry and Marvin were the only two in the house right now) overnight. She would be moving into an assisted living home and there was a lot of things she needed to do. Sara gladly said yes, she intended to take full advantage of having the house and her husband to herself.

Sara had sent Gil to the store when he came back he called for her.

"In the bedroom," she called, "Bring it in here."

Gil smiled, he knew his wife well enough to know just what she had on her mind. He brought the bag into their room, he was right.

Sara just smiled, "You want to eat now or later?"

Gil set the bag down and started to unbutton his shirt, his stomach may have been saying NOW but there was another part of his antimony that was saying LATER.

She smiled as Gil removed his pants, his manhood had already formed a rock solid erection. Pushing him to the bed Sara kissed her way down, gently she flicked her tongue round it then slipped it into her mouth. Sucking at the head as her hand stroked the shaft, each stroke was faster until he is near climaxing. Gil moaned as his manhood jerked, she tasted the tanginess of his pre-cum by licking it clean.

Quickly moving her to her back, Gil planted kisses down her neck; across her breast then encircled his tongue over her nipple, and gently sucked it.

With his fingers he opens her folds, his thumb finds and massages her nub. Sara lets out a sigh, as he flicks her nub with his thumb, he pumps his finger inside her core, first one then another.

Sara whimpered as he rubs her G-spot. She starts to climax, calling his name her body trembles as her juices fill his hand.

Gil's lips move from her nipples to her mouth, while they deepen their kiss, he uses his knees to ease her legs open wide.

Continuing to kiss her as he guides his manhood to her opening, Sara gasped loudly as he filled her with his first thrust. Gil leans forward, planting tiny kisses all over her face.

Gil starts to pump slowly into her all the while Sara's hips are rhythmically rocking with him. Sara's body quivers and she calls out as her second orgasm hits her.

The contractions gripping round his manhood and her orgasmic cry sent Gil over the edge. He pushes into her, groaning out loud as his climax washes her with his juices, squirting it deep inside her.

Gil eases himself from Sara, she quickly finds her comfy spot, wrapped in his arms. The take out that they had ordered would have to wait, right now nothing mattered except the euphoric feeling of being in each others arms.

Neither had meant to but both fell asleep, it was the ringing of the doorbell that woke them.

"Who could be here at 3 in the morning?" Gil asked as he slipped on his pajama bottoms.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, slipped on a robe and joined her husband.

"Maybe you shouldn't come, you don't know who it may be," Gil said, still uncertain who it was.

"Robbers don't ring the doorbell," Sara giggled, "and I own a gun."

Gil turned on the porch light to see a very familiar face, Mrs. Bell. Mrs. Bell was one of the case workers that often brought the children to their home.

"I know it's late," she said, "And I am sorry to bother you."

Mrs. Bell stepped to one side, hiding behind her was a six year old girl, shaking with fear and clinging tight to a teddy bear.

"I know you don't normally take younger children," Mrs. Bell said, "But there is no other place available except a juvenile detention center."

Painful memories quickly returned to Sara, she grabbed Gil's had and held it.

"We can take her," Gil said.

"Her name is Katie," Mrs. Bell said, "I'll come back later on and we can talk."

"It will be OK," Sara said, just above a whisper as she held her hand out to the child.

Katie looked at Sara and then at Mrs. Ball then back at Sara again before taking Sara's hand.

The Grissom house was not equipped for a small girl but that didn't matter. Sara got one of Gil's tee-shirts and tucked the child into bed.

"You are safe now," Sara whispered, covering Katie up.

Sara started to leave, Katie grabbed her hand and would not let it go. Sara softly smiled and lay next to her. Sara didn't need to see any paperwork, she already had a good idea about what this child had gone through.

Gil locked the house and went to find his wife. Somehow he had a feeling he wouldn't find her in their room and he was right. Gil stood in the doorway and smiled, Sara had fallen asleep with Katie wrapped in her arms.

Gil walked over and bent to kiss her, "Something inside me tells me this little lady is going to be here for a while."

Later that morning Mrs. Bell showed up with a change of clothing for Katie, Gil offered her a cup of coffee.

"We were able to find a more permanent place for Katie," Mrs. Bell said.

Gil told her, "She and Sara seemed to hit it off."

Mrs. Bell gave him a strange look, "Really? No one could get her to stop crying."

Gil just smiled, "I think maybe Katie just feels the bond one abused child has for another."

"Abused?" Mrs. Bell said, "I never…"

"I know the look," Gil told her, "And so does my wife."

It was then that Mrs. Bell remembered Sara's past.

"So tell me about Miss Katie," Gil said refilling their cups.

"From what we are about to gather Mr. Carson was not a very patient man. There had been a few domestic calls to the house before but evidence was never found to charge him. There were not outward signs of neglect the home was …."

"Spotless, the cupboards full of food and Katie always had the best of everything," Sara said, interrupting Mrs. Bell.

"Yes," she said.

"Figures. That's the way it was around my house. Daddy goes out and buys you almost anything you what to make up for the beating he gave either you or your Mom the night before," Sara said, sitting next to Gil.

"Last night Mrs. Carson was ….was…" Mrs. Bell stumbled trying to think of a polite way to say what she had to.

"Tending to Mr. Carson's 'personal' needs?" Sara said, knowing fully well what was going on.

"Yes," Mrs. Bell said, grateful for the fact that she didn't have to go into details, "Katie woke from a bad dream and ran to her parents room."

Sara closed her eyes, for the first time in a long time imagines from the past flooded her mind. She almost knew word for word what Mrs. Bell was going to say. Sara started to shake, Gil eased his arm around her.

"Mr. Carson was furious, he started to curse at the child and demanded she get out and that Mrs. Carson finish what she had started. Katie was to scared to move, she just stood there and cried. Mr. Carson threw a glass at her cutting her forehead. Mrs. Carson stopped what she was doing to tend to the child. That is when Mr. Carson took the hunting knife form his bedside stand and started stabbing Mrs. Carson. Somehow she found the strength to grab the child and flee the house. A neighbor found her on the front yard."

"How did the police find all this out?" Sara asked.

"Mrs. Carson's injuries were not immediately fatal," Mrs. Bell said, "She was able to tell the neighbor what had gone on. Mrs. Carson died on her way to the hospital."

By this time a very sleepy six year old came down the stairs wearing a tee-shirt obviously to big for her and cuddling the same teddy bear.

"Good morning, Katie," Mrs. Bell said, "We found you a nice place to stay. There are two other little girls there for you to play with."

Katie ran to Sara and climbed on her lap all the time crying "NO".

Sara cuddled the child and whispered something in her ear, Katie stopped crying.

"Gil, I want to keep Katie with us," Sara said, more telling then asking.

Gil looked at Mrs. Bell, "I do believe that Katie has found a more permanent place to stay."

Mrs. Bell smiled, "I see no reason why she can't. I will check with my supervisor and make all the arrangements. Katie's things are in my car."

Gil went with Mrs. Bell.

Sara kissed Katie's forehead, "Hungry?"

Katie nodded, "Can we have pancakes?"

Sara smiled, "You want to help?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katie and Sara were in the middle of fixing pancakes when a familiar voice called from the front door.

"Mrs. G.," Henry called, "We're back."

"In the kitchen both of you," Sara called, "There is someone I want you to met."

Both the boys went to the kitchen, immediately Katie hid behind Sara.

"It's OK," Sara said, easing Katie out, "This is Marvin and Henry. They live here too."

Signing and speaking Sara said, "This is Katie. We will have a bite to eat then Mr. G will fill you both in."

"Nice to meet you," Henry said, "This is Marvin. He can't hear but he can read lips."

Katie smiled, "Nice to meet you both. I can sign a little. I had a good friend who was teaching me."

"Mr. G is real good at it," Henry told her, "He taught me."

"Taught you what?" Gil said, coming into the kitchen.

"To sign," Katie said, "I know a little but want to know more."

Gil smiled, "After we eat." Then winking at Sara he added, "For some reason I am starved."

Sara smiled, "I wonder why?"

After breakfast Sara and Katie cleaned the kitchen while Gil took the boys into the den and explained about Katie.

"Mrs. G took immediately to her," Gil said, "When they came to get her Katie would not let Sara go and I'm fairly sure that Sara had no intention of letting Katie go. So now we have a little lady here. I know you are both used to older children….."

"It will be fun to have a little sister around," Marvin signed.

Katie adjustment from being an only child to having two grown brothers went smoothly. She liked the fact that they were around. One month after Katie came to the Grissom house her father was sentenced to life for the murder of her mother. Six months after that - on her seventh birthday - Katie Lynn Carson became Katie Lynn Grissom. Katie would be the only one of the Grissom fosters that they adopted.

Christmas that year was exceptionally eventful. Gil and Sara had decided to rent a cabin in the mountains, none of the children had experienced much snow and Sara wanted to go skiing again.

"How about we invite the gang to come with us too?" Sara asked, "It will be fun."

Gil nodded, "Will give Katie someone her own age to play with."

Sara giggled, "And I think that Henry is sweet on Maria."

Gil just shook his head, "Kids."

Sophia and Nick had married six months ago. Two months after they were married Nicks sister and brother in law were killed in an auto accident, his two nieces - six year old Amy and 15 year old Maria - came to live with them. Those were the girls that Sara was taking about.

"Brass and Anne haven't seen that much snow since they left Jersey," Gil added, "It will be fun."

"Catherine enjoys skiing also so you will not have to go with me," Sara said.

"I'm not sure if Warrick has seen much snow either," Gil said, "And Maria will have someone her age to talk to also, Casey will be there."

Catherine and Warrick adopted Casey shortly after they were married. She was the daughter of one of a widowed police officer who was killed in the line of duty.

_[Authors note: Sorry I just hate the idea of Warrick being gone so I just had to write him in my story.]_

"Now I know I like the idea of the others coming," Gil said, laughing, "The snow is beautiful as long as I can be sitting inside where it is warm looking at it."

Katie and Amy wanted to learn to ski and Marvin was interested in ice skating. Henry was interested in Maria so anything she wanted to do he wanted to do.

Everyone had agreed to take two days before Christmas and the time between Christmas and New Years off to spend in a quite mountain resort that Gil was able to find. They would share a large cabin.

"It is beautiful," Catherine said when they arrived at the cabin.

It had snowed the night before so everything was covered with a fresh blanket of snow.

"I love it," Katie said, giggling, "Can we make a snowman?"

"After we get everything unpacked," Gil said, smiling.

"We can help her," Maria said, "It will be fun. Amy and I have not built a snowman in….in forever."

Gil nodded. He and the rest of the men unloaded the luggage as Sara and the ladies carried the food into the kitchen.

"I made sure there was a fireplace," Gil said.

"It is already stocked with wood," Jim said, "How about I light it?"

"Great idea," Anne said.

After the children finished the snowman - Katie said it was a SNOWLADY because she found an old straw hat with a flower on it - and a man would not wear a flowery hat, everyone sat in front of the fireplace and drank hot coco.

A little later bedrooms had been assigned, bags unpacked. Sara and Catherine along with Anne and Sophia fixed dinner. It was near 9 when the younger girls were chased off to bed and close to 11 when the rest decided it was time to turn in.

Gil and Sara were cuddled close together after making love.

"I'm so glad we decided to come here," Sara said.

Gil kissed the top of her head, "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That morning Catherine, Sara, Maria, Casey, Amy and Katie went skiing. Anne, Marvin, Henry and Warrick went ice skating. Gil and Jim decided that the best place to be was inside, sitting next to the fireplace with a hot cup of coco in their hand. Sara had kidded Gil about being to old.

Gil pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Last night was not the act of an old man."

Sara just smiled and kissed him, "We'll see you when we get back. You to can have lunch made by then right?"

"Yes dear," he said.

Later that day a very chilly but happy group of people came back to the cabin. Gil and Jim had the fireplace going and a lunch of hot soup, sandwiches, fruit and warm coco waiting.

As Katie was peeling off her outerwear she started giggling.

"What is so funny?" Gil asked.

"Amy fell on her tush," she said.

"Yeah and it hurt," Amy said, rubbing her bottom.

Nick smiled, "I don't see how it could with all the clothing you have on."

"I only have on two pair of long pants," Amy said as she removed the outer pair.

"Everyone upstairs and get into something dry and warm," Sophia said, "Then we can eat."

Everyone took off for their rooms, the girls giggling as they went. Gil followed Sara.

"You didn't even go," she said smiling, "There is no need for you to get undressed."

Gil just smiled as he helped her undress, "No but I love to look at my beautiful wife."

Sara kissed him and playfully pushed him away, "Your just horny."

Gil smiled and sat on the bed, "True. But I do love the view."

Sara seductively undressed, "We have guests waiting and I'm starved."

Slowly she dressed, "You will have to wait until later."

Gil laughed, "I could just pin you down on the bed and take you anyway."

"But you wont," Sara said.

Gil just smiled, "No." Then he stood up, "I'll help Jim finish getting lunch ready."

Sara smiled. She knew he would never force her, no means no - no matter if it is spoken out loud or implied.

Over lunch plans were made for the rest of the day, it included a shopping trip and a visit to the Millers, a family that Gil had known since he was small, they were the ones who had found the cabin.

"I received a phone call earlier," Catherine said, "If we can find room for her Lindsey wants to join us."

"Great," Sara said, "How is she doing?"

Lindsey had enrolled at WLVU after graduation.

"She's doing fine, top of her class," Catherine said, "She wants to being John with her."

"John?" Gil questioned, "I thought it was William."

"John is a year ahead of her," Catherine said.

Warrick laughed, "William was six months ago. This one I think is a little more serious."

"What makes you think that?" Nick asked between bites of his sandwich.

Catherine smiled, "She has never wanted the family to meet any of her other boyfriends."

"I thought she was going with a boy named John?" Sara questioned.

"She was. But this one is John Hill the other was a John Keller," Catherine said.

Warrick just laughed, "I'm having a hard time keeping her boyfriends straight.

Katie and Amy had been whispering and giggling all through lunch. A stern look from Grissom temporally stopped it. After they finished the giggling started again.

"What are you to giggling about?" Sara asked the girls.

"I know something you don't know," Katie said to Sara, "And so does Amy."

"What would that be?" Sara asked.

Katie looked at Amy, "Should we tell?"

Amy just giggled again and nodded her head.

Katie walked over to Sara and whispered in her ear, "Amy and I seen Marvin kissing Casey."

"Really!" Sara said, smiling.

Katie just shook her head and laughed, "Yep."

Marvin looked at Katie then at Amy then at Casey, all the girls were grinning, he knew that the younger girls must have seen. Turning a very bright shade of red he quickly took off for his room.

"What?" Gil asked.

Sara whispered the girls secret into his ear, Gil just smiled.

After a trip to the local market for groceries and other necessities the group went to see Mr. and Mrs. Miller.

"Larry has a treat for any of you that are interested," Mrs. Miller said.

He had hook up a team of horses to an old fashion sleigh and gave rides, he even let the younger girls guide the horses.

"That was so much fun, thank you," Katie told Mr. Miller when they got back to the barn.

When Gil had seen to it that the girls was safely tucked in bed he headed to his room, Sara was sitting on the bed.

"I didn't see Maria, Henry, Casey or Marvin after dinner," Sara said.

"Larry let them use the sleigh, they wanted to take a midnight ride, then they are going to spend some time at one of the café's," Gil told her slipping into bed next to her.

"How romantic," Sara said.

"Way to cold if you ask me," Gil told her as she snuggled next to him.

"True," Sara said, "But a nice warm cup of cappuccino is a good way to warn up."

Gil tenderly stroked her cheek, "I can think of a better way."

His touch was all she needed. Sara smiled as pulled off her gown.

Gil slowly started kissing her neck, making a trail down to her breast, then took one of her nipples in his mouth. Sara moaned. He sucked lightly on her nipple, then went to the other breast giving it the same treatment. He pulled up to her lips and kissed her opened herself to him when she felt his fingers as they danced on her nub, his slow movements made her crazy; she started to writhe underneath him.

Gil let her come close but not enough to bring her over the edge, not slowly kissed his way down when he reached her womanhood he pushed her tights a little bit further tongue was making circles around her folds before he pushed it inside of her. His tongue slid over her nub, making her more crazy. When he started too push two fingers inside her, Sara almost lost her stopped, he wanted to be inside her when her organism hit, he loved the way her contractions massaged his manhood.

He settled between her tights and pushed himself inside of her, beginning a steady rhythm, slowly rocking in and out of matched his moved, arching up to him. Suddenly she felt her orgasm ripple through her and she moaned with rippling of Sara's canal was almost more then he could take. After a few more thrusts, Gil went over the edge, too; he fell on top of her. Gil rolled from her and wrapped her in his arms, sleep found them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By time Christmas Eve came around there was a whole snow family in the back yard. A SNOWLADY, a SNOWMAN and three SNOWCHILDREN. Katie tried to build a snowdog too but it looked more like a table then a dog.

"Do you think that Santa will find us here?" Amy asked, as the little ones were being tucked into bed.

"My Daddy made sure he would," Katie said, "He sent him an e-mail."

It had taken Katie a while to be able to call them MOMMY and DADDY, but each time she did tears of joy would fill Sara's eyes.

Later that evening after gifts were placed around the tree and stockings filled the adults gathered around the fireplace.

"I can honestly say I have never had so much fun," Gil said, referring to tree decorating and gift wrapping.

Sara touched his hand, "I know what you mean."

Sara lay her head on his shoulder, "I love it here."

"Me too," Gil said.

Christmas morning was filled with shouts of joy as gifts were opened. Sara opened the one that Katie had given her and started to cry.

"I thought you would like it," Katie said.

"I love it," Sara said, holding the child, "These are happy tears."

Gil went over to Sara, "What?"

Sara handed him a homemade picture frame with a picture of them and Katie in it. On the frame Katie had written THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME.

Gil smiled and hugged Katie.

The rest of their vacation was spent enjoying the snow and the companionship that close friends share.

10 YEARS LATER: The day of Katie's High School Graduation.

Gil smiled with pride as Katie's name was called to make her speech as class valedictorian. Sara's eyes filled with tears as Katie started her speech by first thanking "The two most important people in my life - my Mom and Dad." Katie went on to tell everyone of her childhood and how they not only took her in but loved her enough to adopt her.

Later that evening there would be a dinner with family and friends. Katie was thrilled that Henry and Maria were able to make it. They were married shortly after she graduated high school, he did go on to study Entomology and is now involved with the same group that Gil and Sara were when they were in Costa Rico. Marvin did go on to teach in the same school for the deaf that he attended, he married Casey and just last year they surprised everyone by announcing the arrival of their second child.

"So little sis," Henry asked, "Have you decided what you want to do with the rest of your life?"

Katie smiled, "I'm following Mom's footsteps. I've enrolled in Criminal Justice at WLVU."

Henry just smiled, "Kinda always thought you would."

After everyone had left Sara were sitting on the sofa looking at a picture book when she let a soft sigh.

"What is it?" Gil asked.

"I was just thinking," she said.

"Of?" Gil questioned, sitting next to her.

"All the children that have touched our lives," she said, leafing through the book at all the children that had passed through their door.

Gil nodded, "I know what you mean. It is just so comforting to know that we were able to help so many of them."

"Every child needs to know that they are loved and wanted," Sara said, "They need a chance to be have a good life, no matter how it may have started."

Gil just smiled.

Some of them were only there for a short time, some longer.

Some were boys, some girls.

Some they were able to help - a few they were not.

But each child was loved, of that the Grissom's had no doubt. Everyone, no matter where life took them, kept in touch with Gil and Sara.

"I have a fantastic idea," Sara said almost beaming.

"What?" Gil asked.

"This Christmas lets have all the children together," she said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Gil said.

The End

From the author

I don't know what TPTB have in mind as far as Gil and Sara but I do know that as long as we have our stories here on FanFiction to read and enjoy it will never end. My thanks to all of you who read and review my stories and my thanks to all the other writers who keep GSR alive.


End file.
